Exist
by SerenityMoonRose123
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are on a mission. Lucy takes a blow for Natsu and she disappears. Seven years later, Team Natsu comes across a girl who has lost her memories, and chooses to call herself Aren. Who is she? And why is the only thing she remembers are the words Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1

**Exist**

**By: SerenityMoonRose123**

**DC: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu and I were fighting an entire Dark Guild. And they were tough.

"Crap, I'm starting to run low on magic power." Natsu said to me.

"Same here. What do we do?" I asked as we went back-to-back.

Natsu thought for a moment.

"Aha! I've got it! Lucy you take the right and I'll take the left! It's pure genius!" Natsu said, grinning.

I sweatdropped, but started attacking.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!" I chanted, holding up Loke's key.

Suddenly a person with spiky orange hair in a suit and sunglasses appeared. "It's been awhile, Princess. Is it time for me to confess my love for you?"

I sweatdropped again. "No! Let's beat up these guys!"

And so it started. Loke, Natsu, and I started attacking. And soon after MANY people running away screaming "MOMMY!" all but one mage was defeated. Suddenly Loke disappeared, as he was at his time limit. Now there was only one man left. The Master.

"I congratulate you on defeating my guild, but I'm afraid that your winning streak is about to end." He said, his snake like eyes narrowing. "For I possess the ultimate magic, Existence! Whatever and whoever is touched by this magic is erased from existence, and all the memories are removed too!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"Lucy, let me take this guy, I sense his magic is really dangerous. Plus you're all out of magic power." He said to me quietly.

I was about to open my mouth to protest but realized he did have a point. I was out of magic power, and this guy was probably out of my league. I reluctantly nodded, and he turned and faced the man.

"I'm your opponent. Let's fight."

The moment the battle started, Natsu was losing. If what the man said was true about his magic then if the magic touched him then he would disappear. I suddenly noticed something strange about the man who Natsu was fighting. He had suddenly stopped using magic, and was only attacking with physical attacks. Suddenly something clicked in my mind. It was an illusion. I quickly looked behind Natsu there was the man, aiming his magic directly at Natsu. Acting on instinct I ran towards Natsu, screaming at him to watch out. I still ran, even though I was yelling. Just as the magic was about to hit him, I managed to push him out of the way. I thought we were both safe. The man had disappeared. Natsu looked at me and his eyes widened with fear.

"No, Lucy…" He whispered in horror.

I looked down at my stomach. A golden magic circle was there. It suddenly glowed brightly and I was filled with the most agonizing pain I had ever felt. I screamed so loudly that Natsu started to swear. Then it suddenly disappeared. I took several deep breaths.

"If that was supposed to wipe me out of existence, then it didn't work." I said getting up.

Then I noticed that Natsu was crying.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

Suddenly I felt a strange sensation in my hands. I brought them up to my face. They were slowly fading away. I gasped.

"No…" I whispered.

"Lucy, why did you do that?" Natsu asked me.

I smiled sadly. I didn't want to admit my real feelings about the dragon slayer. I had fallen in love with him. It had been like this ever since he saved me from Phantom. He was always there for me and eventually he grew from just a crush to someone I generally cared about. As I was thinking, I had almost completely faded away. A breeze picked up and blew my long blonde hair. My brown eyes watered. I looked at Natsu.

"Natsu, I don't regret what I did. I would do it one hundred times if I had to. But I can't tell you why. Someday you will figure it out." I said, tears flowing like rivers down my cheeks.

"No Lucy! I don't want you to leave! You're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you!" Natsu sobbed as he watched me slowly fade away.

I smiled sadly. "Natsu, know that I did this by my own choice. And don't feel guilty. And most importantly… don't forget me."

**Natsu's POV**

"And most importantly… don't forget me." Lucy said with a sad smile on her face.

And then she was gone. I noticed that my memories of her were slowly leaving my mind, like sand in an hourglass. The last thing I remembered of her was her sad smile, and then she didn't exist. 

**7 Years Later. Natsu, Gray, and Erza are 24 and Wendy is 19.**

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu, why the hell did you do that?!" Gray asked in an annoyed tone, directing his words to me. "You just HAD to blow up the whole neighborhood, didn't you?! Now we didn't get paid."

Gray, Erza, Wendy, and I were returning from a job. It was simple. Release a neighbor hood full of people from bandits. But I may or may not have destroyed every house on the block, so we didn't get paid. We were trekking through a forest on our way home to Fairy Tail.

"Guys, wait a sec." Erza said, stopping suddenly.

We were in a large clearing. I sniffed the air. There was definitely something strange about it. It wasn't sinister though; it was more like a sweet energy.

"If anyone's here, I demand you to show yourself!" Erza yelled.

Suddenly I heard a war cry and whirled around to see a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, and extreme magic power bearing down on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Exist Chapter Two**

**By: SerenityMoonRose123**

**DC: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Natsu's POV**

"Whoa!" I yelled as the girl bore down on me, her fist aiming for my face.

The girl has blonde hair that is pulled up into twin ponytails, and big brown eyes. She was wearing a ragged blue tank top and ripped up jean shorts. Just as she was about to punch my face in I blocked her fist with my hand. As her hand connected with mine, I felt a strange sensation go through out my body. For a split second I saw me and a blonde girl inside the guild arguing, even though we were smiling. I gasped, and the girl, using my momentary confusion to her advantage, then used her other fist and punched me in the stomach. I grunted in pain, falling to my knees.

"Why they hell didja do that for?!" Gray asked the girl in surprise.

"You're trespassing on my home." She growled, crouching into a low battle position and created a magic circle. "Infinity Overdrive: Requip The Knight!"

"What?!" Erza yelled, just as surprised as we all were.

The Knight was Erza's unique Requip magic, only she could use it. So how was this girl able to use it? The girl was now wearing a black version of the Heaven's Wheel Armor. She jumped high into the air and summoned all types of swords, all aiming at us.

"One Hundred Sword Slash!" The girl yelled, and the swords came flying at our little group.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy screamed, blasting the swords away and saving us from becoming wizard-ka-bobs.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "So, Dragon Slayers, huh? Well then…"

I was immediately on guard, as I had a bad feeling.

"Infinity Overdrive: Dragon Slayer Mode!" The girl yelled.

Suddenly she started to glow a beautiful golden color. When the light faded away her appearance had completely changed. Her hair was now a light purple and reached her thighs. Her eyes were onyx just like mine. And her hand was on fire.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" she yelled, running at me, and knocking me to the ground.

"Why are you here?" The girl asked me, grabbing me by my shirt.

She looked dead into my eyes and there was something familiar about them. I couldn't shake the feeling that I already knew her.

"We're lost." I said plainly.

She eyed me carefully, and then put me down. "Very well, I believe you. Follow me."

She started walking towards the forest and as she did so, her transformation melted away, revealing her previous appearance. Deciding to figure out who she was, I followed her. Erza, Wendy, and Gray reluctantly followed me and we went deep into the forest. No one spoke. Eventually we made it to a rundown cottage, which we entered. It was covered in chipping green paint, probably for camouflage. We went inside. I was sparsely furnished, with only a bed, a stove, a sink, a table and chair, and a toilet. The girl went and sat on her bed.

"I would like to know your names." She stated plainly, looking at with a bored face.

"I'm Natsu," I said. "That's Gray, Erza, and Wendy."

She nodded. "I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Aren. I heard this name when I was traveling so I made it my name. I have amnesia. I woke up one day in the middle of the forest not knowing anything except knowing how to use magic. When I woke up I had a strange golden magic circle on me, but it quickly disappeared. I also have a strange mark on my hand."

Her hands had been covered by fingerless gloves, so she took them off to reveal the mark. Erza gasped.

"What?" Erza said, shocked.

On the Aren's hand was a pink Fairy Tail mark.

I had another vision. It was of a blonde girl walking up to me and showing me a pink Fairy Tail mark. Then I saw the same girl falling from what looked like Phantom Lords old headquarters. When I broke out of my trance, Aren was staring at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I have the feeling that I know all of you. You all seem so familiar to me! Why is that?"

"Maybe it's because you're a member of Fairy Tail?" Gray asked.

"What's Fairy Tail?" Aren asked, puzzled at the name. "Is it some kind of animal?"

"No, it's a Wizard Guild." Erza said. "But it's strange. I have never seen you before in the guild, nor do I remember anyone like you in the guild. But I also have the strange feeling that I know you, too."

"I think we should bring her back with us, maybe Gramps knows her." I said.

"I agree with Natsu-san!" Wendy said, nodding her head vigorously.

We all turned to Aren with questioning eyes. She sighed, "I guess I have no choice, this Fairy Tail has something to do with my past and I must investigate it. I'm coming!"

So we set off towards the guild with a new or possibly old friend. A few hours later we were standing in front of the massive guild hall. Aren was looking at everything she could, from the people to the buildings. But now she looked nervous. I quickly punched the door open.

"WE'RE HOME!"


End file.
